


mistletoe

by kanihiliexe



Series: AOT fics based on LDR songs [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Lana Del Rey Song, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Loud Sex, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Praise Kink, Top Zeke Yeager, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanihiliexe/pseuds/kanihiliexe
Summary: You and your boyfriend are visiting your parents for the Holidays. While they're out at a Christmas party, you find yourself kissing under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Zeke Yeager/Reader
Series: AOT fics based on LDR songs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155911
Kudos: 29





	mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by "Smarty" by Lana Del Rey  
> I really didn't like Zeke until like 2 weeks ago but I've changed my mind lol.  
> This is my first time writing a fic on here so feel free to leave friendly criticism in the comments.  
> Enjoy reading! -Kani

* * *

It was late December, about three or so days away from the Christmas Holiday. You had decided to bring Zeke along on your visit to your parents’ house. Your mother practically forced you too. After all, she’s seen all of your pictures together, heard about him constantly, and you two had been together for almost nine months. It’s safe to say she was eager to get to know your new boyfriend that she had heard so many good things about. When you asked him to go with you he agreed easily. You didn’t expect him to be so cool with spending an entire week at your parents’ house. You really didn’t take him for the “family type”. Nevertheless, you two packed your bags and took the four hour trip to New York State. He even offered to drive. When you two finally made it, you unloaded your things and sat down with your parents for dinner. The four of you had pleasant conversation while watching the winter snow fall in thick sheets. After just a few minutes of speaking to Zeke, your parents began to love him. They fell for his intelligent charm, just like you did when you first met him. Him and your father bonded over sharing a love for baseball, and your mother couldn’t get over the fact that he was “such a gentleman”.

Later that night your parents left the house to attend a Christmas party with some of their friends. They invited you to come with them, but neither you or Zeke showed any interest in attending a party with a bunch of older people. They left at around eight or so, with plans to return two or three hours later. Shortly after they left you found yourself wandering around the large house with nothing to do. That is until you were pinned up against a doorway in the living room.

_♪ “Do I make you feel like Christmas Time?” ♪_

You were stunned at the sudden motion. You looked down at Zeke. He was peering at you with mischievous eyes.

“Zeke what are you doing?”,you asked him playfully.“Look where you’re standing, darling,” You peered above you and found a bushel of mistletoe hung over the doorway he had you pinned against. That cheeky bastard. Before you could say another word, he slammed his lips against yours. At first, the kiss was soft and sweet, but it quickly turned intense as you let Zeke explore your mouth with his tongue. You felt his strong arms underneath your thighs, holding you against the doorway. You hooked your legs around him and pulled him closer to you. You caught a whiff of his intoxicating scent. His cologne smelled of vanilla and sandalwood. You could tell he was wearing the same one you had bought him for his birthday back in August. He lifted you off of the doorway and carried you upstairs to the guest room. When you got there he threw you down on the bed and crawled over you. You admired his attractive features.

_♪ “Who has a face like Smarty does?” ♪_

Those striking blue eyes. That shaggy blonde hair. My god he is truly beautiful.

_♪ “Who has a voice like Smarty does?” ♪_

“Darling, I can see you staring at me.” “And what are you going to do about it?” You knew that question would get you in trouble, but that’s what you wanted. “Such a naughty girl, eyefucking me at your parents’ house, what am I going to do with you?” The slight rasp in his voice made your legs feel weak, and you could feel the wetness seeping from your cunt.

_♪ ”Who has the choice like Smarty does?”♪ “_

I take your speechlessness as an answer. I guess I’ll have to punish you.” _God, please do_. Zeke peeled off his T-shirt, allowing you to marvel at his toned upper half. Seeing his defined abs and large biceps made you lightheaded. You mimicked his actions and began disrobing yourself until you were nearly naked beneath him. Your lover raked over you with hungry eyes. His irises were darkened with lust. He latched his lips onto your neck and started lightly sucking a sensitive spot. You moaned into his touch, begging for more. He began kissing down your collarbone and onto your chest. He brought your left nipple to his mouth and teased it with kitten licks. “Zeke please,” you moaned. He chuckled in response. He dragged his tongue down your stomach and towards your aching pussy. You spread your legs for him as he lowered his face towards you. He removed your panties and looped his arms under your thighs to hold them apart. He deeply licked along the slit of your cunt earning a loud moan from you. He teased your clit and started lightly licking and sucking on it. “Fuck please keep going,” you whined. Zeke sped up his actions and started full on tonguefucking you. Your hands flew to his soft hair and grabbed it for dear life. You bucked your hips into his face, desperate for release. You knew you were being much louder than usual, but you didn’t really care. You could feel the knot in your stomach beginning to snap. Your orgasm hit and you practically screamed his name. You loosened your grip on his hair as you caught your breath.

_♪ “Baby if you love me you would call me your bunny, tell me that I’m just a baby, honey.” ♪_

“Such a precious girl, always so good for me,” Zeke hummed. “I hope you didn’t plan on walking too much tomorrow. Because after that little show you just put on, I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back,” “Please just fuck me baby, I need you.” You were begging now, he _loved_ that. Zeke aligned himself with your wet cunt, and slowly pushed in his thick cock. Your eyes rolled into your head as you felt him stretch you. _God it felt so good._ He bottomed out and started slowly thrusting into you. He hit that sweet spot inside of you without even trying. You moaned every time he hit it. You felt the knot in your stomach begin to tighten again. He quickly sped up his pace, thrusting into you harder and faster. Zeke isn’t usually very loud in bed. He’ll sometimes whisper dirty things to you, but other than that he only sounds he makes are occasional grunts. That’s fine with you though, because you are more than willing to be vocal enough for two.

_♪ “Keep out the stars, turn out the lights, this little world is yours tonight.” ♪_

You continued to pant and moan his name while Zeke absolutely railed you. He continued to thrust into you at full speed. Hitting that sweet spot Every. Single. Time. You could feel your second orgasm creeping up on you as your whines became more loud and frequent. Your pussy clenched and squeezed around Zeke’s cock. He swore under his breath and kept ramming into you. You could tell he was getting close too. With only a few more harsh thrusts, you came undone underneath him. Your climax hit you like a truck as you cried out your lover’s name. Soon after you felt Zeke’s cock twitch as he released inside of you. He collapsed on top of you as you both caught your breath. You pulled him into a quick kiss.

“I love you,” you whispered.

“I love you too, y/n”

♪ _“Who has a face like smarty does?” ♪_

_♪ “Who has a voice like smarty does?” ♪_

_♪ “Who has the choice like smarty does?” ♪_

_♪ “Nobody.” ♪_


End file.
